Web-based services include interactions between a service provider, its users, and third parties that may provide complementary services such as integrated content from for providing specific services. Such integrated content may take the form of embedded frames, forms, or scripts. For example, a business records service may execute a variety of processes for its users based on the users' business contacts (e.g. historic data gathering, statistical analysis, scheduling of events, and the like). On the other hand, user and/or service provider designated third parties may execute sub-processes that complement the provided service such as providing a map for a business contact based on the address on record.
Customer Relationship Management (CRM) solutions are an example of a web-based business service that provide tools and capabilities needed to create and maintain a clear picture of customers, from first contact through purchase and post-sales, typically in a hosted computer application environment. For complex organizations, a CRM system may provide features and capabilities to help improve the way sales and marketing organizations target new customers, manage marketing campaigns, and drive sales activities. CRM systems may include many components, hardware and software, utilized individually or in a shared manner by users internal or external to the organization as well as third party providers.
To execute the sub-process, the third party typically needs to have access to the user's records at the service provider. In the above example, the third party would need to access the business contact's address in order to generate a map and integrate it into the service provider's webpage(s). Giving access to user data for reading, modifying, creating, and deleting the data may present security challenges especially when the third party providers are not a trusted entity.